Shamanic Hogwarts Misadventure
by Ultimatum G A M E R
Summary: Shaman kingxHarry PotterxMisadventures. A story created by me and my friends.


**Chapter 1: The sorting.**

The classes were postponed due to the arrival of the new students, which was mostly okay, because it also means that no classes in Defense Against The Dark Arts, which was taught by Umbridge.

"I never thought that we'll have exchange students here studying at Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Don't they think that were enough!" Ron complained.

"On the bright yet dim side, we have no classes with Umbridge today." Hermione said.

"You're right, I can't stand one day with her." Ron agreed.

**Great Hall**

"I'll read this alphabetically, or supposed to be. Asakura, Hao 7th year, from Japan!" McGonagall shouted.

A tall guy with long hair walks in his smile made the girls giggle even Hermione.

"Slytherin!" The sorting hat shouted, Hao walked to the Slytherin table.

"Asakura, Yoh, 5th year from Japan!"

A tired-looking guy walked towards the Hall to the chair just as he was about to sit down, he fell to the floor because he fell asleep, the students laughed.

"Hmm, nice…you have a great potential…Gryffindor!" The sorting hat shouted.

The guy walked towards the Gryffindor table and fell asleep because he complained about the plates which has no food on it.

"Diethyl, Lyserg, 5th year from England!"

A green-haired guy walked inside, which made the girls giggle again.

"Ravenclaw!" The sorting hat shouted.

"HoroHoro, 5th year from Japan"

The students burst into laughter; the boy's was simply funny. The guy had blue hair and was carrying a snowboard with him.

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat shouted.

"Kyouyama, Anna, 5th year from Japan!"

A steely-eyed girl walked in, she has yellow hair and made every guy fascinated.

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat shouted.

As the girl walked towards the Gryffindor table, she looked at Yoh for a moment and Yoh suddenly woke up and screamed loudly. She sat next to him.

"Iron-maiden Jean, 5th year from France!" Hermione gasped.

"What's an Iron Maiden, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"You really want to know? It's some kind of torture device they have this pointy things so the victims vital parts won't be harmed-''

"Okay, Hermione I think we heard enough!" Harry said, covering his ears.

"Ravenclaw!" The sorting hat shouted.

"Pilica, 4th year from Japan!"

A blue-haired girl walked in and made every guy look at her, except HoroHoro.

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat shouted.

"Oh, Crap…" Hermione thought she heard HoroHoro curse.

The girl sat near Ron, she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Mari, 3rd year from France!"

As Mari walked in with her doll, two bodyguards walked ahead of her.

"Who are you? You're not on the list."

"We're Mari's bodyguards." They replied.

"Proceed…" Dumbledore said.

"Slytherin!" The sorting hat shouted.

"Chestnut, Anwel 5th year from Philippines!"

A guy with black hair walked in.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.

The guy started to look at the girls.

"Kerosene, 1st year from Philippines!"

A round, little Cyborg walked in.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.

The Cyborg sat next to Anwel and joined him looking at the girls.

"Lei, Mouse, 5th year from Philippines!"

A brown-haired guy walked in, the Ravenclaw girls looked at him and giggled.

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat shouted, which made the Ravenclaw girls disappointed.

"Michelle's gonna kill you if you don't stop flirting with the girls…" Mouse warned him as soon as he arrived and sat next to him.

"Has Ora been called yet?" Mouse asked Ana.

"Do you see her?" Ana asked.

"No…"

"…"

"Alright…"

"Whatever…She's not here anyway." Anwel said.

"Heartilly, Leona 5th year from Philippines."

A cute girl walked in, her smile made every guy smile, even Harry and Ron.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted.

"Kuya Kero 6th year from Philippines."

A guy walked in and his shades looked like Cyclops'

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.

"Tao, Ren 5th year from China!"

A blue-haired guy walked in, his hair was kinda weird but he had a bad boy aura in him that made him irresistible, Pansy started saying he's in Slytherin for sure.

"Who's Ren?" Harry asked Yoh.

"Ren? He's a chick magnet." Yoh replied joyfully.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted, which made the Slytherin girls sad.

"Tamahori, Ray 5th year from Philippines."

A guy walked in, he looked just like the boy version of Ana.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.

The guy sat next to Mouse.

"Bluephoenix, Ora 5th year from Philippines!"

A blue-haired girl walked in, Leona waved cheerfully at her but Ren, Mouse, Kerosene, Ray and Kuya Kero looked afraid of her.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.

The girl sat next to Ren.

"And last but not least, Tyrant, Emanon!"

A red-haired girl walked, she looked like the opposite of Ora. She and Ora exchanged glance.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted.

"WHAT! ORA, YOU THREATENED THE STUPID TALKING HAT TO PUT ME IN SLYTHERIN SO I COULD BE AWAY FROM MY REN DIDN"T YOU!" She Shouted.

Harry thought he heard the girl whisper: _Your Ren? Keep Dreaming…_

"Miss the sorting hat never lies…" Dumbledore said, trying to calm her down.

"IT JUST DID!" Emanon shouted.

The Slytherins had to tie her up so she could sit still.

"Welcome exchanged students, to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said and they began the feast.

Well, It's just another typical day for them, but what about tomorrow?


End file.
